


Crimson

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Search and Rescue, ruckus literally wouldn't know what he would do if he lost nova, so he will always go back for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ruckus finds a bloody trail in the woods, and follows it to the end.





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> A lovely prompt from [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for our boys: "a trail of crimson in white snow leading to a crumpled, shivering form"  
> I hope you enjoy <3  
> Nova belongs to Jesse <3

Ruckus stumbled in the snow, slipping on a hidden root. Nova never checked in, and wasn’t answering his comm. When Ruckus tried to locate him, said comm pinged in the forest, where his hide was set up. Nova not answering could only mean bad news. Nova  _ always _ answered. 

Ruckus hated that he was proven right when he finally got to where Nova was supposed to be. There had obviously been a fight, and there was one dead seppie with a bullet dead center in his forehead. Well, Nova had obviously been alive when that happened. Ruckus followed the signs of a struggle, only to come across the start of a blood trail. He had to take a moment to try and calm his heart. 

That didn’t mean Nova was hurt, or bleeding out, or scared or alone, or cold, or all of the above. There were just signs of a struggle and a blood trail with one set of tracks following another. Nova was obviously this way, and Ruckus would find him. He could never leave him behind. 

So Ruckus kept following the blood trail until he found what he was looking for, but it was everything he had been afraid to find. 

“Nova!” Ruckus ran and skidded to his knees where Nova was tucked into a crook at the base of a tree. He still had his gun held up out of the snow, but he was curled around it and shivering, but otherwise not responsive. Ruckus found the stab wound in his side, which was still bleeding sluggishly. Ruckus pulled out a field pressure bandage and placed it over the wound. He gently took Nova’s gun from his grip and tucked it between the straps in his pack before lifting him into his arms. 

Nova whimpered softly, and started to struggle weakly “I’m sorry, Nov’ika. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I’ve got you now, gonna take you home, keep you safe.” As soon as he heard Ruckus’ voice he settled easily, tucking his face into the crook of Ruckus’ neck. 

As Ruckus started to walk them back to their ship, he looked down the path where the other footprints led and saw another seppie shot down. Ruckus felt a swell of pride; Nova had even been able to finish the mission as injured as he was. Not to mention they wouldn’t have to worry about being followed. 

It took longer than he would have liked, but Ruckus finally got them back to the ship, to safety. He undressed Nova to his skivvies quickly, and reapplied a pressure bandage. Mischief would give him a more thorough exam after he warmed up.

Nova whimpered as soon as Ruckus let him go, and continued to shiver. They were out of heat packs, so Ruckus shucked out of his armor just as quickly and wrapped himself around Nova, gently pulling him close. Nova couldn’t seem to move his limbs very well, like they were too heavy, but he leaned into Ruckus’ touch. Rabble came by to raise the temperature in their small medbay and tucked the blankets in around them, to help keep the heat in.

Nova’s shivering slowly but surely started to subside, and Ruckus felt the tension leave him as it did. Rabble rested his hand on his shoulder, “Sleep, Ruck’ika. I’ll keep watch. Chief will get us out of here.” 

Ruckus nodded in thanks, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to if Rabble hadn’t offered. Ruckus tightened his arms around who Nova sighed and nuzzled closer. He closed his eyes, relaxing at the feeling of Nova breathing in his arms.   
  
  


Ruckus didn’t even remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Nova looking up at him with awe in his eyes. Ruckus smiled, brushing some of the stray galaxy colored hairs away from his face; which had a good, if slightly flushed color, not pale and grey like it had been when Ruckus first found him. 

“Thank you, for saving me, for not leaving me behind.” 

Ruckus kissed his forehead, “I’ll never leave you behind, _ka’ra_. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> ka'ra - stars


End file.
